Lilo and Troll
by FaerieMayden
Summary: A little series I came up with after watching "Lilo and Stitch: Stick Has a Glitch". What if Stitch didn't make it, and Lilo fell into a depression? What if the ship was ripped through a hidden wall on the way to the next session, crash-landing them into Hawaii, killing all of them but poor Karkat? What if... the two became friends? T for Karkat's swearing.


Lilo was shoved out the door. It had been a few weeks since Stitch had died, and since then she had fallen into a sort of depression. Jumba had tried to make a new Stitch, just like the original, but each one failed, and it just made Lilo worse. Nani had been the one kicking her out of the house, telling her she needed to get some air and "stop being so sad, please. It breaks my heart." She had said to her. She mopily tread through the tropical woods edging her house, when she saw a large ship, kind of like their's, hurtling towards their house! She snapped out of her depression momentarily, feeling a rush as she ran back towards the house. If she was correct, it would land near the house, and not on it. As she ran the other way, she was knocked off her feet as the impact of the giant craft caused a sonic boom to ripple, causing several trees to waver, and dust to kick up.  
Lilo propped herself up on an elbow, using her other arm to reach up and cough into it, as she gazed at the ship. She'd never seen anything like it. She stood, tentatively approaching the spacecraft. Out stumbled a few people, looking rather strange. Some had grey skin, and other's weird outfits, but otherwise looked humans. "Hello?" She asked. One of said people had sat up, propping themselves up against the craft, reaching up to grab their heads. She winced when she realized the other's weren't moving, only that one. He (was it a male?) shook his head, and reached a hand to grasp the side of the machine, using it to haul himself to his feet. When his dazed eyes met Lilo's, Lilo screamed, and the other one just sat there, frozen in horror.  
After that little session there, Lilo hesitantly asked "who are you?" The boy grunted, trying to walk away but landing back against the ship when he found he couldn't, a wave of nausea striking him. "Karkat." He mumbled, again shaking his head. "Holy shit, the ship!" 'Karkat' suddenly screeched, turning to the golden wonder, seeing bodies littered inside and around the thing. "John, Dave! Sollux!" He shrieked, finding a boy with messy black hair, and cracked glasses, and blue pajamas with a windsock-like hood. He ran over, sliding on his knees, and slapping the boy across the face. "John! Hey, get up!" He said, continuing to slap him. His teeth shone in the sunlight, baring more as a large frown formed on his face. He swore loudly in a language Lilo could not understand, before picking up a nearby rock and chucking it, fisting the ground. "I'm a horrible leader!" He'd yelled, supposedly saying it again, only in clicks and insect-like sounds, to which Lilo, again, couldn't understand.  
"Hey, are you hurt?" Lilo asked softly, a bit nervous. Especially around this boy's mouth. From his voice, she could tell he was male. Karkat flinched, remembering the little Hawaiian girl standing witness to his weakness, and hastily wiped away his tears, swearing at revealing his blood color. "I'm fine." He grumbled, standing to his feet, turning to her. "But I think all of my friends are dead." He paused for a moment. "That would make this a doomed timeline." He thought again. "There's also that John isn't regenerating… does this session disable that sort of thing? Impossible." He rambled on about many things that Lilo hadn't understand, before, without thinking, she ran up to him and grasped his hand.  
His head snapped in her direction, and he actually realized in that moment how he'd lost a lot of height. "Dammit, as if I wasn't short already! Now I'm shorter than you!" He spat, before acknowledging her holding his hand. "What do you want?" He asked, voice suddenly small, and it broke Lilo's heart. "Can you come back to my place? Tell us what happened?" She asked. Karkat looked to be about to protest, before glancing towards the ground, nodding. Lilo tried to tug Karkat along with her, only for his legs to give out half-way there. So she, with a grunt, ended up picking him up and, leaning backwards to support his weight and not fall forwards, stumbling back to her place. "I can't believe I'm letting myself be treated like a wriggler…" Karkat had mumbled, arms wrapped around Lilo's neck, as he knew he was heavy, but knew that he shouldn't deliberately cause this girl pain. Before he'd realized it, he'd fallen asleep, the stress knocking him out, along with the unnoticed bruise on his head, red blood dripping onto Lilo's dress as she went, stumbling up the stairs to her house.


End file.
